


【佐鸣】ABO永恒片刻

by c_beta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_beta/pseuds/c_beta
Summary: 他也不是没有试图将这些情感填塞进脑海里，对它们进行漫长的谋杀，但他在这一刻知道，欲望越强，痛苦越烈。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	【佐鸣】ABO永恒片刻

漩涡鸣人12岁的时候他们家收养了一个孩子，是他父亲旧友宇智波家的小儿子。父亲将他领进门时只说他们家遭遇一些事情，佐助以后要和我们一起生活了，你们要好好相处。12岁的鸣人还不太能想象不幸是什么样子，对他来说最大的不幸就是星期一要上学。他那时还不知道一双黑色的眼睛里能藏下多少东西。他只是在心里有些雀跃地想到，我多了个弟弟。他记得后来是他领着佐助去了二楼的空房间对他说，以后这就是你的家。

如果鸣人非要用什么词语来形容他们青春期住在一起的那段时光，那只能说是不痛不痒。鸣人常常在想如果是佐助比他年长六岁，那么他的童年可能都会生活在这个人的阴影下了。因为佐助实在是太优秀了，每门科目都接近满分，他总能轻松解出鸣人曾经要咬笔杆才能想出来的题目，他从来没有因为成绩原因被老师请过家长。即使他现在还没有分化第二性别，但是鸣人猜测佐助肯定是一个alpha。

想到这里鸣人不禁叹了口气，15岁那年他在学校突然分化被送到医务室，当他知道自己是个omega后还为此沮丧了一个星期。但好在他天生是个乐天派，没有把自己限制在第二性别下，每次发情期前他都有好好吃药打抑制剂，所以从未在alpha面前不堪地暴露自己。

佐助是大众意义上的、可以拎出家门讨论的乖小孩，但他在生活中也有自己执着的叛逆。玖辛奈很多次让佐助去叫鸣人哥哥吃饭，到了鸣人那里永远只有“鸣人”两个字。其实鸣人倒也不是很纠结哥哥这个称呼，也从来没有刻意地去纠正佐助对他的称呼，只是在心底里他也有想让优秀的孩子叫自己哥哥这一点点青少年的虚荣心。鸣人猜这一切和佐助的亲哥哥有关。

其实他第一次见佐助不是他父亲领进他们家那天，是比那还要早，佐助刚刚出生没多久的时候。他和父母拎着礼品去探望宇智波，佐助那时还是缩在襁褓里小小的一团，五官也小小的。

看到鸣人，那小家伙竟然笑了，伸手想要抓鸣人的手指。

"是女孩子吗？好漂亮。"鸣人不禁问道。

“是男孩子。”回答他的是佐助的哥哥，和当时的鸣人差不多大。他哥哥和现在的佐助长得很像，但给人的感觉比佐助容易接近些。他看佐助的眼神很温柔，的确是个好哥哥。然而鸣人对他有的也只是转瞬即逝的片刻印象，因为在那以后他们就再也没有见过面。

鸣人想，或许因为佐助心里一直存在着那个哥哥的影子，所以他和自己的关系才一直不近不远。甚至鸣人觉得佐助这孩子有时对他并不像对兄长一样尊重。鸣人觉得这可能是因为好多次他因为成绩不合格被玖辛奈说教的时候佐助就在旁边。鸣人曾用了一切方法讨这个漂亮弟弟的欢心。鸣人拿出小学珍藏的玩具漫画给佐助，佐助说幼稚。他带佐助去游乐园，结果最后是他自己坐上了旋转木马。已经上了国中的鸣人不知道现在的小朋友喜欢什么，但他每次发现新奇的东西总会第一时间给佐助看。

他们就以这样的距离生活了好久，直到鸣人读高中三年级，佐助刚刚读国中那年才稍稍有了改变。有一次鸣人很晚还没回来，玖辛奈坐在楼下气呼呼地等他回家，说一定要教训这小子一顿。佐助吃完晚饭回到房间，正当他坐下准备预习明天的功课时，他听到有人拍打他面前的窗户。说没有被吓到是不可能的，当佐助纠结地拉开窗帘发现是鸣人在冲他傻笑那一刻说不生气也是不可能的。

这可是二楼，佐助甚至可以猜到他狼狈的行迹——先爬上阳台旁的矮树再跳到阳台上。这个运动神经发达的家伙从来不会放弃任何一次冒险的机会。

他打开窗户放鸣人进来，语气生硬地对鸣人说，“你以为你是罗密欧吗？”说完佐助立刻就后悔了，因为他突然意识到这样说是把自己也放在另一个位置上。

“什么？”所幸鸣人这个笨蛋没有听懂佐助的意思。

“没什么。”佐助这才看清鸣人的样子，浑身上下脏兮兮的，脸上还有一处破了皮的划痕。像是曾经被鸣人拾回家的那只流浪狗一样。

“你是跟人打架了吗？”佐助皱了皱眉。

“是别的学校的不良少年来找茬，我只是帮了朋友一下。”鸣人的声音越来越小，他也不懂自己为什么像小孩子犯错被抓到一样在佐助面前心虚。

“你以为你还是小孩子吗？玖辛奈还在楼下担心你。”

“不要啊，我肯定又要被骂了。”鸣人颓丧地低下头，这个动作牵扯到了他身上的某块伤引得他不禁呲了下牙。

佐助叹了口气，实在不懂这人明年就要上大学了怎么还这么幼稚，“你等着，我去给你拿药箱。”说完就离开了房间。

鸣人其实想说没关系，但佐助根本没听他的话。他环顾佐助的房间，摇了摇头，太单调了，实在是太单调了，在这个崇拜偶像的年纪他的墙上甚至连一张海报也没有，桌子上只有被归置得整整齐齐的书和摊开的教科书。你根本没有办法通过他的生活痕迹去揣测他是一个什么样的人。

鸣人坐在床上等着佐助，没过一会儿佐助拎着药箱进来了。鸣人想打开药箱自己处理伤口，没想到佐助拍开他的手，“你还没洗手，我来帮你。”然后无庸置喙地掰过鸣人的脸，准备用棉签上药。

佐助的手凉凉的，鸣人猜一定是他刚刚洗过手的原因。鸣人从来没这么近距离地看过佐助。佐助的睫毛好长，在眼睛下方投射出一小片阴影，怪不得小时候将他误以为是女孩子呢，鸣人想。佐助脸上的婴儿肥好像也褪去了，侧过头时下颌线清晰且锋利。

鸣人在心里叹了口气，这家伙真的很帅气。“在学校肯定有许多人追你吧？”鸣人语气酸酸的。

佐助抬眼看了下鸣人，“这种无聊的事我怎么会在意。”鸣人心想，明明是个小鬼装什么酷啊。

“那你在学校有交朋友吗？”

“我不需要那种东西。”

“怎么可能呢，怎么会有人不需要朋友呢，我说你平常不要板着一张脸啦，多笑笑会更受欢迎哦。”

“你话好多啊，”佐助换了药酒擦在手上，“掀起衣服。”鸣人听话地用一只手撩起衣服。佐助冰凉的手正覆在鸣人腹部的淤青上。

“对了，你还没分化第二性别吧。”鸣人突然想起来什么似的。

“没有。不过你肯定不是alpha吧？”佐助理所当然的说道。

“你怎么知道？”鸣人心想难道自己是omega这件事很明显吗？

“哼，你是omega吧。”

鸣人轻轻叹了口气，没有承认，也没有否认。

“那你也会生孩子吗？”鸣人一下子没有明白这个问题想问什么，是问omega会不会生孩子还是问他会不会生孩子。但不管怎样，这不是个好问题。他用另一只没有掀衣服的手轻轻弹了弹佐助的额头。“小鬼，不要问omega这么没礼貌的问题。”

佐助手上的动作顿了顿，“对不起，我只是有些好奇。”鸣人点点头表示他理解，毕竟国中的时候刚刚接触生理课，他也有过对生理朦朦胧胧好奇的时光，他也曾背着父母和朋友一起偷偷藏有一些书刊。鸣人甚至有些高兴佐助会跟他讨论这些，因为这起码意味着佐助和同龄人还不是完全割离的。

佐助的手不经意地划过他的小腹，鸣人轻轻颤栗了一下。他按住佐助的手，“可以了，佐助。”鸣人放下衣服，“我会答谢你的。”佐助刚想说不需要，鸣人就已经蹑手蹑脚地打开门准备去他的房间了，临走前鸣人还扒着门缝小声的提醒佐助给他保守秘密。

“哦！对了，”即将要闭合的门又打开了，“晚安，佐助。”

他的确没有读过莎士比亚，佐助心想。

不知道鸣人第二天是怎么说服玖辛奈的，玖辛奈真的没有再找鸣人麻烦，这件事最后就成了一个消失的秘密。

过了好几天，佐助突然在桌子上发现了几本不属于他的杂志，封面上大咧咧地立着几位衣着暴露的巨乳美女。佐助的脸一下子烧了起来，他突然明白了鸣人所谓的“答谢”是什么。佐助用手撑住额头，叹了口气。鸣人以为那个奇怪的问题是佐助对性的好奇，而作为兄长的他有责任解决佐助青春期的困惑，于是他慷慨解囊，把自己珍藏的书册送给了佐助，这样让他感觉他和佐助可以更贴近些。

至于佐助看没看呢，后来的鸣人想，大概是看了的。

*  
好在鸣人不是那种每天惹是生非不求上进、好像永远都处在叛逆期的学生，三年级下半学期，鸣人发了疯似地嚼书本，做习题，最后又稀里糊涂地参加了考试。考完当天，鸣人回来倒头就睡。佐助也是第一次知道这个笨蛋努力起来也可以这么拼命。玖辛奈让佐助去叫鸣人吃饭，佐助走进他的房间，夕阳的暖光正好映照进房间，佐助看到鸣人躺在床上，衣服卷了起来，露出了平坦的腹部，空调的冷气吹动了他额前的几根头发，佐助就站在那看了好久，直到听到楼下的玖辛奈又开始叫他们时他才喊起了鸣人，鸣人嘴角还挂着未干的口水，眯着眼睛看着佐助，窗外红色的霞光就照在鸣人脸上，“什么啊，是佐助啊。”

就在那电光石火的一刻，佐助好像突然想明白了些什么。

鸣人最终还是如愿考上了心怡的大学——隔壁城市的一所体育学校。没有很好，也没有很差。玖辛奈和水门对鸣人的期盼从来就只是希望他能够快乐地长大。鸣人的确快乐地玩了两个月，缠着佐助每晚到他房间里打游戏。为什么佐助会答应他，因为鸣人实在是太粘人了，每次都输给他还不死心。开学临走前，鸣人还煞有介事的拉着佐助说让他好好学习。

鸣人去上大学后只有节假日才会回家，佐助也在读国中时跳了一级。14岁的时候佐助分化出了第二性别——意料之中的alpha。因为信息素太过浓烈，被老师打电话叫玖辛奈从学校接了回去。这不怪他，是周围喜欢搞事情的学生将刚刚分化的一个omega女生故意推到他身上导致的。

尽管被打了镇定剂，佐助还是觉得浑身难受。佐助蜷缩在床上，把头埋进枕头里，用手抚慰那个肿胀的器官，他昏昏沉沉的脑袋里闪现出很多画面，一会儿是搔首弄姿的封面女郎，一会儿是鸣人，甚至最后鸣人和封面女郎的脸已经重合了。佐助在压抑的嘶吼中释放了出来，看到手心粘腻的液体后，他也愣住了。

怎么会这样，佐助比谁都想问这个问题。

自从分化以后佐助有意地避开鸣人，鸣人以为这是因为他现在不经常在家的缘故，于是更积极地趁在家的时间与佐助拉近关系，但佐助总是以各种理由拒绝他。

“你是不是在躲着我？”鸣人一向喜欢有话直说。他拉住准备回房间的佐助。

“没有。”佐助甚至都没有抬头看他。

“少骗人了，快说。”鸣人用一只手勾住佐助的脖子，这是鸣人输了游戏时经常用的耍赖动作。

“我是个alpha。”佐助无奈地回头看了眼鸣人。

鸣人不懂佐助在说什么废话。“这个我早就知道了啊。”

“那随便你，不要后悔。”

佐助没有再解释，推开鸣人的手就进房间了。

鸣人想不明白为什么他们的关系好像又回到了佐助刚来这个家的时候。鸣人用他那不怎么灵光的脑筋想了半天，最终把这归咎于佐助青春期的叛逆，而他对此的解决办法就是等他度过叛逆期。年轻的他太相信时间的力量，他还不知道有时小小的偶然是会打破时间的惯性的。

*  
鸣人大四那年去找实习，因为和高中体育老师关系很好，所以鸣人被介绍到母校担任半学期的实习老师。也就是佐助就读的那所高中。那年佐助16岁，高中二年级在读。

鸣人跟佐助提过这件事，佐助没有在意，反正这家伙带的是一年级，跟自己也没有什么交集，他就在饭桌上随口附和了一声。但毕竟是在一个学校，佐助还是不可避免地会遇见鸣人。甚至鸣人会特地等他放学和他一起回家。

“佐助，你还是这么受欢迎啊，我上课时经常听到有小女生讨论你呢。”放学路上，鸣人快步上前和佐助并肩走着。

“你怎么还是这么无聊。”佐助不懂一个成年人怎么还对学生的八卦这么感兴趣。

“哎”，鸣人装模作样的叹口气，“年轻真好啊。”

“那你呢？”佐助突然看向鸣人，“你没有找alpha吗？”

鸣人没想到话题一下子转向了自己，“没有，一直忙着训练，哪里有时间。况且体育学院的alpha……”鸣人摸着头吱吱唔唔道。

佐助轻声笑了笑，好像很满意这个回答。但鸣人把这个笑定义为了嘲笑，“什么嘛，不要嘲笑大人啊。”

佐助对此不置可否。

其实鸣人也不是没有被alpha追求过，但那些alpha不是只知道性的笨蛋就是自视高傲瞧不起omega的白痴，鸣人怎么会和他们在一起。甚至有段时间鸣人悲观地觉得自己可能永远要孤单一人了。所以对于感情的事鸣人决定顺其自然。

让鸣人没想到的是，打破时间惯性的偶然就发生在他做实习老师期间。有一天下午佐助放学后还在想今天鸣人是不是也在等他放学，没想到出了教学楼就看到鸣人和一群高一的学生一起打篮球。鸣人夹在一群alpha中间，衣服卷起来半边，露出练了多年而变得非常结实的腹部。一群人胳膊蹭着胳膊，腿挨着腿。佐助在心里告诉自己，打篮球时身体碰撞是不可避免的。

佐助自视是个冷静的人，忍到第一场比赛结束他实在忍不住了。在中场休息时鸣人看到佐助黑着脸走向他，这好像是他第一次看佐助生气。

佐助一句话没讲，拉起鸣人就走。

鸣人不明所以，还以为有什么急事发生。“你们自己玩吧，老师有事先走了。”鸣人只能边走边转身向孩子们赔笑道歉。

佐助将鸣人拉进器材室，他知道今天是鸣人值班。佐助没有开灯，鸣人甚至要靠透过窗户的光辨别脚下的障碍物才能不被绊倒。

没想到佐助突然停下，鸣人脚下一个踉跄撞在佐助背上。他这才发现佐助这孩子长得已经和他一般高了。

“你发情期是不是快到了？”鸣人没想到佐助把他带来这里就是为了问这个。

鸣人揉了揉被佐助攥疼得手腕，“算起来好像是的。”

“那你不知道跟一群alpha待在一起是一件很危险的事情。”

“我是成年人了我当然知道。”

“你知道就不应该这么做。”

鸣人感到有些丢脸，“佐助你不也是alpha吗？你把我拉到这里算怎么一回事？”，他不想被一个孩子当成什么都不懂的成年人训导。

佐助一时语塞。

“你真的不懂吗？”

鸣人被这句莫名其妙的话搞得一头雾水。

“你很不正常佐助，是遇到了什么事情吗？要不要…”

佐助上前将鸣人还未说出口的话堵住，当然，是用一个吻。鸣人大脑直接停止了转动。等他回过神后想说佐助你疯了，他用劲想要推开佐助，但佐助突然开始释放信息素。鸣人最痛恨alpha这狡猾的一点。鸣人贫瘠的词汇实在形容不出来佐助的信息素是什么味道，只觉得这股味道太具有压迫性，他的腿几乎都软了。佐助还在他的口腔里篡夺空气。就在鸣人以为自己马上就因为这该死的缺氧和压迫的信息素丢人地屈膝时，佐助撑住了他的腰。

鸣人大口大口地喘息，他不用看也知道他现在的脸很红，他突然产生了一种不好的预感，因为他身体里好像有什么东西在缓慢燃烧，而这种感觉只有在发情的时候才会出现。鸣人想不会这么不巧吧，他不知道这是不是他第一次在没有抑制剂的情况下受alpha信息素刺激的缘故。

他试图推开佐助，“让开，我要去拿抑制剂。”

“你今天不需要抑制剂。”佐助死死攥住鸣人的手腕，不让他走。

鸣人的声音有些颤抖，“你什么意思”，鸣人不想往那个方向思考。“我们是兄弟，你不能…”

“我能。你知道的，我从没把你当哥哥。”

那种感觉就像是你最隐秘的心魔被揪出来暴露在阳光之下，鸣人听到这句话后瞪大眼睛，佐助甚至看到他的眼眶红了。“我知道你眼里只有一个哥哥，但你也不用说出来吧。”

佐助皱了皱眉，“你在说什么，这不是一回事。”

鸣人却突然激烈地挣脱佐助的钳制。佐助只好又释放些信息素安抚他。

“我是说”，佐助凑在鸣人耳边，“我14岁分化的时候就想着你自慰了，我从来没把你当哥哥。”

鸣人好像终于懂了宇智波佐助的意思，脸一瞬间烧了起来。

然后佐助的手开始伸进鸣人的衣服里。

“可是还是不行。”鸣人抓住佐助作乱的手。

佐助捏了捏他的乳头，“没有什么不行的，你22岁了，你不想试试吗？”

“我想试，但不是和你。”

佐助似乎被这句话惹怒了，他又释放了一大团比刚才更汹涌的信息素。“我和你说过让你不要后悔。”

佐助的力气比一般孩子还要大，再加上鸣人因为发情早就湿一塌糊涂，身体软的不行，怎么都没力气挣脱佐助。

鸣人充满水汽的眼睛看着宇智波佐助，看着他越来越凌厉分明的五官，看着那个小小的婴儿长成一个漂亮的alpha，看着那双骨节分明的手伸进他的衣服里揉捏那小小的乳头。巨大的信息量已经使他的大脑完全停摆。鸣人的确经历过几次感情困惑，但那都是和朋友打一架就能解决的问题。这次鸣人真的不知道该怎么办。鸣人叹了口气，用手遮住眼睛。

佐助理所应当地把这声叹气理解成了默许。

佐助的手抚摸过鸣人身体的每一寸，鸣人第一次被人抚摸，他在微微颤抖。乳头也因为刚才的揉弄变得像小石子一样坚硬。鸣人被佐助放在仰卧起坐用的软垫上，佐助伸了两根手指进去，鸣人不自觉地绞紧，这是第一次有alpha将手指放进他的体内。鸣人曾经因为渴望与好奇将手指也放进过那个地方，他羞耻地模拟性交，他不需要alpha也达到过高潮。但这次不一样，这是个漂亮的alpha，是他认了十年的弟弟。

他的信息素也开始缓缓释放，小小的器材室充盈着两个人的信息素。他听到佐助的呼吸也开始变重。佐助的手指摸到一个凸起的地方，鸣人呜咽了一声，前方的性器不知何时也开始颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

然后佐助用另一只手拉住鸣人的手放在他同样挺立的性器上。鸣人全身的血液好像一下子涌向了头部，他的脑袋晕晕的，简直要被这样的事实冲昏了头——他在摸一个alpha的阴茎。尽管佐助16岁，但他成长的很好。鸣人觉得他现在已经完完全全只受信息素支配了，他摸着佐助的阴茎，想象着他的形状，想象着它插进身体里的感觉。鸣人几乎要流泪了。

“进来吧。”鸣人抱着佐助的脖子哀求道。

当佐助把性器代替手指插进鸣人身体时，他听到鸣人几不可闻的一声呜咽。佐助将鸣人抱起坐在他的腿上，然后猛烈地操弄他，鸣人被顶的一上一下，羞耻地想到以前看的色情录影带中的主角也是这样被压在狭小的器材室里干到高潮。

鸣人把脸埋进佐助的脖颈，佐助凑上去想要吻他，鸣人躲过了这个吻。他看到佐助说不上失望还是悲伤的一个表情，这张脸真是该死的漂亮。鸣人捏过佐助的下巴，自己将吻送了上去。如果说这次意外他的发情占了60％的原因，那么剩下的40％就是因为这张脸。

鸣人咬住自己的下唇尽量让自己不要发出声音，但粗重起伏的喘息声在黑暗的器材室里听起来更色情了。

鸣人感到佐助的阴茎操得一下比一下深，某一下好像顶到了一个豁口，然后佐助突然用力操弄那里，鸣人被刺激得一下子用腿夹住佐助劲瘦的腰，他想说不要，但佐助却加快了速度，鸣人的后穴猛地缩紧，才发出了可怜的一声呜咽，就在颤抖中射了出来。

高潮后的鸣人伏在佐助身上喘息，却突然想到一件事。

“你……你没带套吗？”

佐助感受到鸣人想要逃离，他把鸣人死死摁住，“你放心，我不会操进你的生殖腔，也不会标记你。”说完将鸣人推倒在垫子上，动作比刚才更猛烈。

佐助射之前将阴茎从鸣人的后穴中拔了出来，拿着鸣人的手撸动了两下之后射在了鸣人的肚子上。

两人的精液交汇在一起，弄得鸣人身上都是。

“你真是个混蛋。”鸣人忿忿道。

这句话鸣人在他今后的人生中不止一次这样对佐助说过。

“可你刚刚还被混蛋操得很……”鸣人赶紧捂住了佐助的嘴。

那天晚上是佐助把鸣人背回家的。

*  
从那以后鸣人上班都心神不宁，只要上课时看到一群和他差不多大的学生就会联想到佐助，就好像偷情被发现一样，沉重地抬不起头来。鸣人觉得自己早晚要被心里的背德感折磨死。鸣人不明白事情是怎么发展成这个样子的，整件事看起来就像是饥渴难耐的22岁兄长用信息素诱奸了16岁的弟弟。这是犯罪啊，鸣人在心里尖叫。

后来鸣人经常思考，难道是因为他只给佐助看过什么是性，却没有教过他什么是爱吗？但是也没有人教过他啊，他从小到大遇见过形形色色的人，没有一个人告诉过他爱是什么样子。但至少在鸣人的认知里，做爱是要和喜欢的人一起的。

鸣人记得佐助还说“我从来没有把你当哥哥。”可是鸣人想不明白，除了兄长他还能担任佐助生命里的什么角色。

鸣人人生中第一次逃避了。他说最近学校事情多要加班，每天拖到很晚回家，叫玖辛奈他们不要等自己吃饭了。佐助轻“哼”了一声表示看透了他的借口，鸣人把脸埋在饭碗里，好在佐助最后还是没有戳穿他。

鸣人在学校可以躲着佐助，但毕竟住在一个屋檐下，即使不在饭桌上相遇，也会在别的地方相遇。

鸣人拿着浴巾准备进浴室洗澡时万万没想到打开门会看到佐助。佐助躺在浴缸中听到动静看向门口呆滞的鸣人。如果是以前，鸣人觉得不会为此道歉。

“对……对不起，我没听到声音，我以为没人的。”鸣人都快不会说话了。

“你以为谁都像你一样洗澡的时候唱歌吗？”

“那你为什么不锁门啊？”鸣人还是不服气，他想这又不是他一个人的错。

“家里就我和你为什么要锁？”

鸣人不想在这个场景跟他争执，“我出去等你。”

“不用了，我好了。”佐助说着就从里面站起来。

鸣人用手捂住眼睛，他不想再受刺激了，“你快穿上衣服。”

“漩涡鸣人，你怎么比我们班最纯情的omega还要纯情。你17岁时还不是这个样子的。”

鸣人知道他说的是他把黄色书刊偷偷放在他书桌上的事情，而他对此行径表示无比后悔。

“好了。”佐助扒开鸣人挡住眼睛的手。

鸣人瞥了一眼，佐助在腰间系了一条浴巾。

“你要逃避到什么时候，你不觉得我们总要谈谈吗？”

鸣人低着头，他实在不想看佐助的脸。他听到佐助在他耳边轻轻叹了口气，然后说：“我在房间等你。”说完推开浴室的门就走了。

鸣人洗了他有生以来最慢的一次澡，洗到头昏脑胀，马上就要因为缺氧晕过去时才出去。他磨磨蹭蹭穿好衣服，在佐助门前踌躇了好久，就在他还犹豫要不要敲门时门从里面打开了。鸣人被佐助拉进房间，然后一瞬间他就被禁锢在了佐助和门之间。佐助一手撑着门，一手摸着他的脸。看着佐助越来越近的脸，鸣人在心里喊“不不不”。但那个吻还是如约而至了。佐助的唇冰冰的，像夏日冻在冰箱里的果冻一样。他感觉到佐助灵活的舌撬开他松动的齿缝游动到了他的口腔中，鸣人的思维放空了好久，他不记得被亲了多久，只记得后来他的舌头也跟着搅啊搅的。他们分开时还有银丝挂在鸣人嘴边。

鸣人这才回过神来，擦了擦嘴，问道，“为什么？”

“你指什么，我亲你，还是和你做爱？”

鸣人已经自暴自弃，他再也不会为从佐助嘴里蹦出的任何一个大胆而具有刺激性的词语而感到羞耻了。

“你可以两个都解释一下。”

佐助耸了耸肩，“亲你是因为我想这么做了，和你做爱是因为你和我都想这么做。”

鸣人想说你胡说，但他忽然回忆起那天确实是他先发情的，最后也是他求着佐助插进来的。

鸣人扶住额头，“好吧，就算是这样，但这是不对的。”

“为什么？”这次轮到佐助发问了。

“因为我们是兄弟，不管你承不承认，至少名义上是。而且，你只有16岁。”

“可我会长大。”

“那就等你长大后遇到喜欢的人再做这种事。”鸣人转身想离开。

没想到佐助从后面拉住他的手，鸣人一瞬间做出了戒备动作，他知道每次佐助拉住他都是离危险更近一步。

“如果”，佐助什么也没做。“我是说如果。”

“我说我喜欢你呢？”

鸣人是真的不知所措了，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“你不确定我还可以再说一遍。”

鸣人摇了摇头，他不是不相信佐助，但这是一个16岁男孩的爱，他连他16岁时喜欢的女生的样子都记不住了。他见过各种年龄的人，他也知道16岁的爱是最纯粹但也是最轻浮的。他想告诉佐助，你16岁遇见我，但你在今后的每一分每一秒都会遇见更多人，你有很多机会向很多人说喜欢，但你不能在16岁时就将这种可能垄断。

“如果我17岁还喜欢你呢？18岁，19岁，你会怎么做。”佐助还是紧紧拉住鸣人的手。

鸣人感觉有人在拿一根很细很细的针在他心脏上轻轻戳了一下又一下，没有滴血，但还是会痛会痒。

“那就等你到17岁那天再说。”

*  
从那天以后佐助确实没有再找过鸣人，他们又恢复成了礼貌的关系。不久之后鸣人回到学校忙着毕业的事，他承认远离佐助让他有松了一口气的感觉。他把自己完全投入到考试和论文中，尽量让自己不去想和少年的关系。

玖辛奈想让鸣人留在本市工作，所以鸣人把简历全都投到了本市的学校。焦灼地等待了一段时间后鸣人还是被他曾经在读的国中录用了。在正式工作前，鸣人有接近两个月的假期。

佐助高中二年级结束了，假期过后就要升三年级。鸣人想到这个假期就头痛，他不知道该怎么和佐助相处。他尽量把自己关在房间里，过着颠三倒四的生活。而佐助的生活很规律，学习、运动、饮食他每天都按时完成。但鸣人毕竟不能躲在房间一辈子，即使他不出去也是会有人找上门的。

佐助端着一盘切好的西瓜敲了敲鸣人的房间，鸣人正坐在地上玩游戏，什么也没想就说声进。鸣人抬头看到是佐助时还是吓了一跳，然后他回过神来时屏幕上已经显示“Game Over”的字样。

“玖辛奈让我把这个给你送上来。”佐助将水果盘递到鸣人手上。

“谢…谢谢。”

鸣人接过果盘后佐助并没有走。他又不好意思说你怎么还不走。为了掩饰尴尬鸣人叉起一块西瓜吃进嘴里。西瓜似乎是刚从冰箱里拿出来的，放进嘴里时鸣人被冰的浑身一颤。然后他就看到佐助走过来弯下身子，他甚至还没说出“别”，佐助的唇就附上来了。这个吻好甜好甜，鸣人知道这是因为他嘴里还没来得及吞咽的西瓜的原因。鸣人一只手还端着果盘，一只手被佐助抓住，直到那小小的西瓜因为汁水被吮干裂开时佐助才放开了鸣人。

“你为什么躲着我？你就这么害怕我吗？”佐助用手指抹净鸣人嘴角的汁液。

“没有，不是说17岁再……”鸣人感觉自己像个被诘责的负心汉。

“我只说17岁时你可以再回应我，再跟我做爱，但我现在只想亲你一下也不行吗？”

佐助纯黑色的眼眸就这样看着他，鸣人不知道一个人的眼睛怎么可以黑得这样清澈，他甚至在他的眼睛里看到了狼狈的自己。

可恶，这张脸为什么会这么精致。

鸣人好像迷醉入魔了，他记得他最后应该是点了头的，佐助直到鸣人吃完最后一块西瓜才离开。在那之后，这样梦魔附身的时刻经常出现，鸣人被得到允许的佐助在任何一个想不到的时间地点里亲吻，有时是蜻蜓点水的一下，有时是濒临溺亡的深吻。鸣人那时还没有意识到亲吻是比性更危险的东西。

看似冗长的假期很快也过去了，佐助升了三年级，鸣人也开始了他第一年的执教生活。虽然是体育老师，但鸣人的工作也不见得很轻松。国中的孩子处于分化期，有时体育课上偶尔的一些身体接触都会让一些敏感的孩子分化，鸣人又要把分化的孩子送到医务室又要安抚剩下的孩子们，他从来不知道青春期的小孩子原来这么麻烦。

为了不耽误佐助的学习，鸣人禁止了肢体接触。佐助说他高二结束的时候就已经可以参加考试了，但鸣人说不行就是不行。即使是佐助，有时也对鸣人在某一方面的执拗感到束手无策。

甚至佐助考试那天，鸣人比佐助还要紧张。佐助问你干嘛这么焦虑。鸣人说万一你考砸了我们岂不是要养你一辈子了。

佐助笑了，他说，“虽然你的担心百分百是多余的，但你要养我一辈子也不是不可以。”

一月份的考试成绩出来了，佐助分数很高，鸣人说你都可以报考东京的大学了诶。佐助摇了摇头，他说，我已经想好了。

鸣人觉得自己很幸运，水门和玖辛奈从来没有干涉过他人生的任何一个选择，他们说，只要你不愧对自己的心。对佐助也是一样，他们都尊重他的选择。

佐助最后选择了一所警官大学。

鸣人那一刻才觉得他好像并不是很了解佐助。佐助的心中似乎有着自己的执念，他会做出常人很难想象的选择。他就像是个离经叛道的浪子，既不会随波逐流也不会停下。鸣人忍不住想，这次是大学，那么下一次呢？是伴侣，还是家庭？他会不会选择一个难以想象的人做他的omega和他一起组建家庭，还是说佐助永远不会和人组建家庭。鸣人突然感觉有什么酸酸涩涩的东西一点一点挤进他的心房，这是他从来没有感受过的，他不知道该怎么定义这个感觉，也没有人教过他。

佐助成绩出来那天，他拉着鸣人进了卧室，说，“你可以把欠我的东西还给我了吧。”

鸣人说，“我欠你什么了？”

“一年份的吻。”

鸣人简直要炸裂开来，“这我怎么还你？”

“你主动一次，”佐助眼里透着狡黠的光，“我就当作你还清了。或者我亲你365次，你可以选择。”

鸣人本来还在犹豫，但他看到佐助那张白皙净澈的面容，就好像真的受到了邪灵的蛊惑，他的心跳的好快，他捧起佐助的脸，缓慢且颤抖地将自己的唇贴了上去。一开始还只是唇与唇之间的研磨，后来佐助的手扣住鸣人的头把他压向自己，加深了这个吻，他的舌头撬开了鸣人的齿缝勾住鸣人的舌，他仔仔细细地扫荡了鸣人口腔的每一寸，鸣人第一次主动用舌尖缠住佐助。等鸣人从这个吻中清醒时他发现他不知什么时候坐在了佐助的腿上，佐助的手还伸进了他的衣服里。他慌乱地起身离开，走之前还说了句我不欠你了。

佐助盯着鸣人的背直到他彻底消失在自己的视线中，他低头看了看自己挺立的部位叹了一口气，再等等，他说。

*  
四月，满城樱花绽放，佐助毫无悬念地被那所学校录取了，学校所在的城市离本市不远，开车也只要三四个小时。鸣人在学校附近给佐助租了房子，开学前又帮他购置了一堆生活用品，忙上忙下的鸣人觉得自己像个老妈子。鸣人不懂玖辛奈为什么叫他做这种事，明明佐助自己又不是做不成，总是把他当孩子。

“因为你是个稳重的大人了啊。”佐助把手环在鸣人脖子上从身后圈住了他。

鸣人正把刚从超市里购买来的食物放进冰箱。他侧过脸看了眼佐助，“你不要以为这样说我就会开心。”虽然他确定是有点开心，因为这是他第一次听到佐助夸他，也是第一次听到有人说他稳重。

没想到佐助顺势在鸣人脸颊上轻轻亲了一下，“没有哄你开心，是真的。”

鸣人在心里叹了口气，他都23岁了，一个人不管在青春期时是多么的无知多么的无畏他都会被迫成长为一个大人，不是23岁就是24岁，以后的每一岁他都会长大，只不过有些人是被架着走的，有些人是跑着去的。你爱生活总归胜过生活爱你些。

但佐助才将要17岁，他甚至比他同期的同学都要小。他会在这里认识更多优秀的人，或许是alpha或许是omega，佐助会对他们也有同样的评价吗？

鸣人不想再想了。

一切置办妥当之后鸣人说他要走了。走之前佐助扒住车门，问，我生日那天你会来吗？

鸣人透过后视镜看了眼空旷的后座，他说，再说吧。

然后他听到佐助“砰”的一声关上了车门。

回家的路上鸣人一直心乱如麻，路过海滨线的时候他把车子停了下来。正值傍晚夕阳落下，落日的光在海面上跃动，余晖在海的尽头闪烁，四月的风带着一股暖意，吹在海面上荡起了流苏般的浪沫，他听到海鸥在上空振翅飞鸣。鸣人趴在方向盘上放空自己，他不是不懂佐助的意思。

他说等佐助17岁时再说，那其实不是给佐助时间，而是给自己时间。鸣人承认他的确是心动了，因为从来没有人给过他这种奇妙的感觉——酸涩、刺痛，无法理解却又难以压抑。鸣人想，17岁，真的有人可以拒绝这样一份年轻的爱吗？可是佐助除了17岁还是他的弟弟，他们朝夕生活了这么久，如果玖辛奈知道会怎么样？如果她知道她的儿子和这个家里另一个孩子在一起她会不会失望？

鸣人从来没有处理过这么复杂的感情问题，他甚至在心里责怪这一切，为什么偏偏是佐助。

鸣人小时候会羡慕吸烟的大人，他觉得这样很酷，好像烦恼也能被烟吸走。但他是个没有长进的大人，也是个不酷的大人，他既不会吸烟，也不会让烦恼飞走。他从小到大应付烦恼的方式都是悄悄地流泪，然后第二天再假装自己很快乐。

佐助开学之后没有再跟鸣人联系，每次玖辛奈和佐助通电话最后都会问要不要和鸣人讲电话，对方总说不用了，然后挂断电话。鸣人知道这是佐助还在生他的气。

玖辛奈问他们是闹矛盾了吗，鸣人说没有，不然他还能怎么说呢，告诉她一切吗？

鸣人是个做事情充满干劲的人，但他这段时间上班也总是无精打采，看到刚上国中的小孩他总会想到那天晚上给他细心上药的佐助。他的脑海中总会闪过一些记忆碎片。有一次午休时间，鸣人没有吃饭，趴在办公室的桌子上睡着了，等他醒来，他发现隔壁桌的同事在盯着他看，他问怎么了，我脸上有什么东西吗？同事说，你不至于吧，失恋了也不至于在梦里哭吧？鸣人照了眼镜子，看到脸上挂着两道已经干涸的泪痕。

他去洗手间洗了把脸，他看着镜子里的脸越来越成熟，想到刚才那个梦——他梦到了佐助刚来这个家的那一天，小小的佐助甩开他的手说，我没有家了。

他也不是没有试图将这些情感填塞进脑海里，对它们进行漫长的谋杀，但他在这一刻知道，欲望越强，痛苦越烈。

*  
七月的盛夏总是令人无法忍受，玖辛奈在电话里问佐助这个生日要回来过吗，佐助说不了，他打算留在学校准备考试。

玖辛奈说佐助长大了呢。

鸣人看了看日历，那一天正好是周五。

他对玖辛奈说，我去吧。

鸣人跟学校请了一天假，周五一早就开车出发了。夏日的天亮得很早，空气中还没有粘腻的热气，鸣人打开车窗，裹挟着大海味道的风吹得他很舒服，也吹走他心里的一丝郁结。

接近中午的时候鸣人到了佐助的住处，他把车停在楼下，上楼敲了敲佐助的房门，其实他心里是很忐忑的，他在想佐助看到他会是什么表情。没想到敲了五分钟也没有人理他，鸣人这才后知后觉的想起今天是周五，佐助或许还有课。

鸣人颓丧地回到车里，打开车内空调，打算在这里等他。好在这里浓荫密蔽，四周都是高大的柏树投下的影子，不至于让他在太阳底下曝晒，他只能在心里祈求佐助不要太晚回来。

鸣人不知道自己什么时候睡着的，他是被一阵拍窗户的声音惊醒的。鸣人看向窗外，不是佐助是谁。鸣人的心跳突然漏了一拍，他是在那个时候明白的，期待见面的其实是他。

他打开车门想下去，没想到腿因为长时间没动一下子软了，就在他以为他要跌在佐助面前时佐助抱住了他。

“佐助…”时隔多月，鸣人第一次喊了这个名字。他不知道自己声音为什么听起来有些颤抖。

“真是的，你是笨蛋吗？来之前为什么不告诉我，我要是晚上才回来你也打算在车里等我到晚上吗？”佐助一下子讲了好多好多话，鸣人看得出他是真的有些生气。

鸣人没有讲话，但佐助低头看到鸣人蓝色的眼睛里透露着几分迷茫他就知道这家伙是真的会等到晚上。

然后佐助听到鸣人肚子咕咕的叫了起来。

佐助叹了口气，拉起鸣人的手，“先去吃饭吧。”

佐助带鸣人来到住所附近的一家拉面店，点了两份拉面。尽管热气熏腾，鸣人依然狼吞虎咽，佐助看样子就知道他真的等了自己好久，想到这里嘴角忍不住勾起一丝笑意。

“笑什么？”鸣人抬起头来看佐助。

“我在笑明明是我过生日我却要陪你在这里吃拉面。”

鸣人不好意思地摸了摸头，嘴上却在说，明明是你不好，让我等这么久。

奇怪的是佐助难得没有还嘴。

他们走出拉面店的时候外面的天稍微暗了下来，鸣人看了眼时间，已经接近六点了。街上的灯光逐渐开始闪烁，电车来去，光滑的路面上罩起了一层光晕。他和佐助一起走回住所，谁都没有开口，鸣人有些尴尬，开始没话找话，说什么你是不是比我高了，佐助回答他说这不是当然的嘛。吃瘪的他又问佐助在这里习不习惯啊一些有的没的废话，佐助瞥了一眼鸣人，说他在这里一切都好。

鸣人却在心里有点酸酸的，什么嘛，原来只有我一个人不好。

鸣人又问佐助为什么不跟他联系，没想到佐助轻哼了一声，说，你不是知道吗？

鸣人一下子哑口无言，他确实知道，但他心里卑怯的私念是想听佐助亲口告诉他。

就在他以为佐助不会再开口的时候，佐助却突然问他为什么剪头发了？

“啊你说这个，”鸣人摸了摸剪短的头发，“毕竟工作了，总不能像以前一样太张扬了。有好几次被学生说我不像一个老师呢。”

“挺适合你的。”鸣人听到佐助这样说。

咦？鸣人突然觉得好奇怪，他偏过头想看佐助的表情，佐助却将脸别了过去，问他看什么看。

鸣人在心里笑了两下，心想，还是小孩子嘛！

两个人就这样慢慢走回住宅，一回到家佐助就说他要洗澡了，你自便。

鸣人无所事事地踱步到了佐助的书房，这里简直是他在家时的复刻，还是那么干净整洁，一尘不染。鸣人试图寻找佐助一点玩世不恭的痕迹，但他连床上的被单都没有一丝褶皱。鸣人放弃了，他想佐助从来都是这样的一个人。

佐助从浴室出来就看到鸣人低着头坐在沙发上不知道在想什么。

“我洗好了，你去吧。”佐助边擦头发边对鸣人说道。

鸣人别过眼睛，说知道了。

鸣人把自己整个泡进浴水中，那一刻他才觉得自己坐了一天的身体终于活了过来，因为是在佐助的家，鸣人不好意思唱歌，但他依然觉得很快乐，整个人轻浮浮的，不过他也不是很清楚这种情绪源自什么。

这种感觉持续到他洗完澡的那一刻，他突然发现他没有带换洗衣服。他本来打算今天请佐助吃一顿饭后就回去的，但没想到因为佐助回来太晚计划被搁置了。他不好意思地叫佐助的名字，从门缝里探出头问佐助可不可以借他衣服。佐助一脸我就知道的表情。

过了两分钟，佐助甩给鸣人一套衣服。鸣人穿上感觉还蛮合适的，有股说不上来的清香，他想还好内裤是一次性的，不然他就要光着屁股了。

因为头发剪短了，鸣人出来时就用毛巾简单地擦了一下头发，现在头发还在滴水，沾湿了佐助的衣服。他走进佐助卧室发现佐助在看书，他本来想问他今天睡哪里的，没想到从他进来之后佐助就一直盯着他看。

鸣人被盯得有些发毛，刚想转身走的时候就被佐助攥住了手腕。完了完了完了，鸣人心里只有这一句话。鸣人感到一阵天旋地转，他一瞬间就被佐助压制在了床上，他的心怦怦跳的好快，好像预感到了即将发生的事情。

佐助却把头埋在鸣人的脖颈，在他耳边说，“我还以为你不来了。”

鸣人的心就像是被一根羽毛轻轻搔动了一下，痒痒的，软软的。他从来没有像现在这样大胆，什么年龄、道德、羞愧，他通通抛到脑后，只有这一刻是最真实的。他想，随便吧，即使是审判也该是在罪行之后。

他环住佐助的脖子，说，“你可以不用等了。”

佐助抬起头注视着鸣人的眼睛，“你想好了？”

鸣人没有说话，他拉下佐助的头，用一个吻回应了他。他用舌头主动勾住佐助的舌头，在口腔里交缠，不娴熟的牙齿屡次磕在佐助的唇上。

鸣人刚刚穿上的衣服又被脱下了，佐助的手游走在他光滑的脊背上，然后又来到胸前，他揉弄着鸣人的乳尖直到它变红变硬。破碎的吻从唇移到脖颈又来到胸膛。佐助把鸣人的乳头含进嘴里，用舌尖反复逗弄。鸣人感觉身体热了起来，身下的性器也慢慢抬起了头。这时佐助释放了一些信息素，鸣人的呼吸变得沉重，身下的小穴也开始分泌液体。

佐助挺立的阴茎蹭弄着鸣人的，他拿起鸣人的手放在根部，鸣人羞赦地撸动它感受它变得更粗更硬。佐助伸了两根手指进入鸣人的小穴，因为不是处在发情期，所以鸣人的后穴没有像上次一样湿得一塌糊涂。佐助的手指在里面扣挖开拓，摁到那个小小的凸起时鸣人的腰突然向上顶了一下。然后佐助并起两根手指，对着那处狠狠抽插。鸣人被刺激得想要往后退，佐助却拽住他的腿让他不要动。

“好……好了，你快进来！”鸣人抓住佐助还在体内作祟的手。

佐助放过了鸣人，他伸长手臂越过鸣人从床头右侧的抽屉里拿出了避孕套。

“你随时准备这个东西吗？”鸣人瞪大眼睛看着佐助。

“早晚用得到。”佐助用一个吻堵住了鸣人还想要问问题的嘴。

佐助把鸣人的腿架在肩上，对着刚才已经开拓好的，正在一张一翕的后穴，探入了他早已硬挺难耐的阴茎。他等鸣人稍微适应了后才开始在小穴里小幅度地律动。

鸣人正对着佐助的眼睛，明明是黑色的眼睛却好像包含着无尽的炽热情绪，鸣人觉得被这样注视着整个身体都要烧了起来，他想用手挡住眼睛，佐助却紧紧握住他的手，连手心的温度都这么烫，鸣人简直要受不了这种快要迸发的热潮。

“看着我。”佐助在他耳边说道。

阴茎开始快速地抽插，抽出时总会带出几许嫩肉。红艳的小穴紧紧地箍着佐助的阴茎。快速挺动的时候摩擦到小穴深处的缝隙，鸣人抑制不住地呻吟出声。

“那里不要……”

佐助亲亲他的耳朵说，“让我进去。”

然后佐助对着细小的裂缝猛烈地撞击，操开了鸣人的生殖腔，鸣人第一次被人进入那里，浑身绵软的没有一丝力气，因为快感脚趾蜷缩着，大腿也跟着颤抖。他被佐助抱起来，手攀在了佐助的脊背上，腿环住他劲瘦的腰，头埋附在佐助的颈窝中。佐助抱着鸣人，一次比一次深入地探入生殖腔中。

鸣人的小穴被操干的淫糜不堪，抽插过程中似乎分泌出不少润滑的黏液，每一次探入都发出难以启齿的噗嗤声。

佐助一手抚摸鸣人一侧的乳头用力捏了捏，一手握住前面的性器轻轻撸动，他的唇贴上鸣人的脖颈，用牙齿轻轻撕咬腺体，鸣人像是突然受到了刺激，眼前一阵茫然，释放在了佐助手中。

佐助抹起一丝白浊深入鸣人口中。鸣人挣扎着想要躲开，佐助的手指夹住鸣人的舌尖，不让他动，鸣人只好将它舔干净。

鸣人湿漉漉的蓝眼睛盯着佐助，佐助抱着鸣人狠狠操弄了几十下，终于在由于高潮而紧缩的小穴内喷射出来。

房间里弥漫着精液，麝香汗味以及信息素的味道。鸣人被佐助从身后抱住，抚摸着他平坦结实的腹部，有些时刻总是无言的。

鸣人觉得那晚全部的光亮都砸落在他身上，他静静地等待着命运将十字架钉进他的灵魂中。

*  
鸣人发誓他从来没有度过这么荒唐疯狂的周末。接下来的两天里佐助向他展示了什么是一个17岁alpha的精力，他们用掉了一个又一个避孕套，鸣人几乎都没有从床上爬起来过，除了做爱还是做爱，要不是鸣人说他周日晚上还要回去佐助下午也不会放过他。

鸣人周日下午还是从床上爬起来请佐助出去吃了一顿饭，说是作为他17岁的礼物。

“你已经给过我了。”佐助盯着鸣人说道。

鸣人一瞬间就明白过来，他轻轻咳了一声，叫佐助不要在吃饭的时候说这种话。

吃完饭后他们一起走回佐助的住处，到了楼下鸣人说他不上去了，明天还要上班，现在就走了。

佐助问鸣人，你还会来吗？

鸣人装作难为情的样子，说，有空就来吧。

果然，他看到佐助一副面无表情的样子。

鸣人笑了，他说，我既然答应你了就会做到，干嘛这个样子？再说，不还可以打电话吗？

然后鸣人坐进车里，跟佐助说再见，就当他正准备发动引擎时，他听到佐助叫了他一声。

“鸣人。”

“嗯？”鸣人放下车窗问他怎么了。

没想到佐助从车窗里探进头在鸣人唇上轻轻亲了一下，说，“路上小心。”

鸣人的心小小的颤动了一下。

回去的路上还是和之前一样的风景，但鸣人觉得潮湿黏热的空气和叽叽喳喳的蝉鸣声似乎也不是那么的令人无法忍受了。他路过上次停下的那片海，他看着夏日里的海面平静而没有起伏，他知道海面下隐藏着许多失掉的好运和破灭的希望，但他愿意承受这随时可能覆灭的结局。

这个世界上确实存在一种关系，从它出现就具备强大的引力，不管如何自我否定，它都会张开巨大的网捕捉。

他们在这个夏天结束前还见过几次面，有时是在家里，有时是在佐助的住处，每次见面都是宣泄猛烈的激情，好像怎么做都做不够。但佐助从来没有标记过鸣人，他说，“我不会标记你，不会射进你的生殖腔，不会用信息素压迫你。”因为他们都知道如果这么做了意味着什么。

有几次鸣人经历发情期，两人无法见面，佐助在电话里帮鸣人度过发情期，事后鸣人总是难堪地说这是最后一次。但佐助却笃定地说，“你喜欢。”然后不容他狡辩地挂断了电话。

他们曾在水门和玖辛奈不在的时候在家里的任何一个角落做过爱，有时是浴室，有时是沙发上，结束之后再把所有的罪证丢进洗衣机里。有一年夏天鸣人带佐助假日旅行，他们在没有人认识的海滩上肆意地亲吻，任由波浪拍打膝头，蔚蓝的天倒映在鸣人蓝色的眼眸中。他们在假日旅馆里从暮色渐浓做到了黑夜降临。这段荒唐而又隐秘的时光在鸣人的记忆里百毒不侵。

鸣人承认这种偷情一样的关系让他感觉很刺激，他记得玖辛奈有一次对他说，鸣人你跟佐助关系比以前要好了呢。鸣人的灵魂几乎要被扑面而来的罪恶感噬啮地七零八落。

这样的关系他们维持了很久，他记得他陪佐助度过了一个又一个生日，18岁，19岁，20岁，缓慢而又不可阻挡。而他今年多大了，26岁，他永远比佐助年长六岁。六岁好像并不是什么难以跨越的鸿沟，但不得不承认他确实和佐助面对的是不一样的人生阶段。

玖辛奈好多次旁敲侧击地问他有没有交朋友，鸣人总以没有喜欢的人为由搪塞她。和他同年毕业的同学和同事都已经组建了自己的家庭，他知道玖辛奈不会逼他，但他也知道玖辛奈和水门像一般父母一样，期待自己的孩子能够拥有自己的家庭。

鸣人有时会对他们的关系产生一种不真切感，他记得他问过佐助我们这到底算什么？炮友吗？

佐助看着他，“不是说过了吗，我喜欢你。”

鸣人说，如果哪天你喜欢上了别人，你一定要告诉我，我会当作一切从来也没有发生。

20岁的佐助比以前更加的内敛冷峻，他皱了皱眉，不知道鸣人为什么会这么说，“我不会再喜欢别人，也不再需要别人的喜欢。”

鸣人觉得自己像一个一夜情后缠着alpha让他负责的omega，“可是我们总不可能一直这样。”

鸣人也不想自己表现得这么咄咄逼人，但他就是想探寻一个答案，一个可以让他心安理得的答案。

佐助看着鸣人，“如果你想结婚，毕业之后我会去找水门和玖辛奈说清楚。”

鸣人一下子从床上坐起，他说我不是这个意思。

结婚，多么大胆的词汇，从佐助嘴里说出来是那么的理所当然。鸣人从来不敢想象，他甚至想过自己可能一辈子不会结婚，更别说这个对象是宇智波佐助。

他试图在佐助脸上寻找开玩笑的痕迹，但他仔细审视佐助的表情，他突然意识到，佐助没有在开玩笑。

佐助毕业后被分配到了本市的警署，他才刚刚21岁，那么的年轻，那么的不可限量，他还有那么那么多的可能。而鸣人呢？他在迈向30岁的路上又近了一步，他感觉自己的人生好像陷入了胶着。

他对佐助也变得越来越渴望，有时做爱时佐助在他的腺体上轻轻嗅一下他都觉得他马上就要高潮了，甚至有好几次他都差点忍不住叫佐助咬破腺体，标记他。

而这边玖辛奈虽然嘴上没有催促鸣人，但她开始向他介绍她同事家的一些孩子，并让他们吃一顿饭认识一下。鸣人尽管不想去，但他想，如果这样做能稍微宽慰到她的话，他去一趟也不是不可以。除此以外，鸣人还有一个说不出口的私心，他总觉得这样做可以赦免他一小部分的罪。

玖辛奈给他介绍了几个Alpha，有男有女，按照相亲市场的标准来说，算得上是抢手的。但鸣人看到他们就忍不住在心里将他们和佐助比较，比来比来去都是佐助更好。他想，佐助哪里都好，这么年轻，这么漂亮，这么喜欢他。

回家的时候鸣人刻意在身上喷了除味剂，他不想引起佐助不必要的误会。记得有一次他们办公室调来了一位新老师，是个年轻的Alpha，他们只是简单的交流了几句。回家后，佐助好像嗅到他身上有别的Alpha的味道，把鸣人逼在墙上用警署那一套“质询”了他好一番。至于怎么“质询”的，鸣人不太想回忆。

但每次这样背着佐助偷偷出去相亲鸣人又觉得太罪恶，他现在在这个家里活得简直像个双面人——既要应付玖辛奈，又要面对佐助。最后他和玖辛奈说还是算了，这种事情顺其自然吧。玖辛奈叹了口气，她让鸣人再见最后一个人，如果还不成她就放弃。

鸣人想了想还是答应了，多一个少一个也无所谓。但他万万没想到玖辛奈把那个人带到了家里。

玖辛奈说那个人是她好朋友的儿子，刚从国外进修完心理学回来，一直没有结婚。玖辛奈为他准备了满满一桌的饭，并把他们全家都向那个人介绍了一遍。鸣人感受到坐在他旁边的佐助气压明显降低，他还从来没经历过这么尴尬的时刻。

鸣人不得不承认这个人的谈吐和学识非常优秀，长相也十分帅气，想必平时一定不乏追随者，玖辛奈也热情地问东问西，但他已经听不进去他在说什么了，鸣人满脑子都在想一会儿该怎么跟佐助解释。

好在这顿尴尬的饭并没有持续很久，吃完饭后佐助上了楼，玖辛奈让鸣人出去送那个人，鸣人礼节性地把他送上车后就准备转身走了，没想到他却叫住了鸣人。

“你跟你旁边坐着的那个Alpha关系不一般吧？”

鸣人心里一惊，他想他们有这么明显吗？

“你知道我是怎么知道的吗？”

鸣人摇了摇头，玖辛奈和水门都没有看出来。

“是他看到我的眼神——充满了敌视和探寻，Alpha和Alpha之间可是很敏感的。”

鸣人后知后觉地点了点头。

对方笑了笑，“虽然做不成伴侣了，但交个朋友还是可以的吧。”说着伸出了手。

鸣人有些感激地握住他的手，说，“谢谢你。”

回到家玖辛奈问他感觉怎么样，鸣人说，做朋友感觉还行。玖辛奈叹了口气，摆了摆手，说，随你吧，我不管了。

鸣人还是会对玖辛奈感到愧疚的。

他心情复杂地上了楼，刚敲了一下佐助的房门就被佐助从里面拽了进去。他被佐助甩在床上，还没坐起来就被佐助又压了回去，一个急促又狂热的吻落下，伴随着浓烈而又压迫的信息素。他的上衣还没脱下，裤子也只拽了一半时佐助就将手指粗暴地塞进了他的后穴，因为不是发情期所以小穴还比较干涩，佐助来回抽插直至他的小穴开始湿润。

然后佐助拿出手指，插入他已经硬挺的阴茎，他没有给鸣人时间适应，一下子整根挺入。鸣人短促地“啊”了一声，说不上是疼还是爽。鸣人觉得今天的佐助和平时很不一样，每一下操弄都直顶他的生殖腔，甚至没多久他就被完全操开了生殖腔，佐助把整个阴茎插进去再抽出来，有好几下鸣人被佐助顶弄到了子宫。鸣人的眼角被逼出了几滴泪，他抱住佐助，指甲忍不住陷进佐助的背上。佐助再一次顶到他的深处时鸣人一下了射了出来。

佐助没有放过他，他把鸣人翻过身来，调整成跪趴的姿势，甚至没有技巧，没有规律，佐助就只是对着鸣人的生殖腔一顿操。鸣人不知道被操了多久，他的嘴巴微微张开，发出几不可闻的呻吟。最后他感觉有什么东西攀附在了他的生殖腔上，他一瞬间有些不好的预感，他回头想说佐助不行，但佐助舔舐着他的腺体，甚至用牙刺破了它，鸣人的腰一瞬间软了。他想逃，但他感觉到佐助的阴茎已经在他的生殖腔里成结，佐助掐着他的腰狠狠顶弄了几下后才射进了他的后穴。

这是佐助第一次没有带套进入他的生殖腔，鸣人从来没有这么狼狈过，未闭合的嘴巴里流淌出口水，身后的小穴里溢出白色的精液，脖子后方被咬破还在渗血，鼻腔里停留着浓烈的信息素的味道。他闭着眼睛平复，他还从未体验过佐助这样粗暴的性爱。

佐助重新附在鸣人身上，在他耳边说，“你这么想结婚的话就怀个孩子。我明天就可以去找他们说清楚。”

鸣人睁开眼睛，摇了摇头，他没有责怪佐助，他上过生理课，他知道这是Alpha与生俱来的占有欲。他环住佐助的脖颈，看着佐助，说，“我从来没想过和他们结婚。”

一个人的一生总归有那么一两个可以交到好运的时刻，可他为什么这么幸运。他竟然可以承受佐助的喜欢、诘难、悲伤、快乐甚至是妒忌。只有在他面前佐助才是真实的，不是那个穿着制服不会说也不会笑的国家机器。他怎么忍心责怪一个在他面前可以袒露真实的人？如果可以，他愿意把一切都交给佐助。

漩涡鸣人在这一刻清醒且悲哀地意识到，他已经无可救药的爱上了佐助。

鸣人思来想去了一个晚上，第二天他还是从家里的药箱中找出了避孕药，他对照着说明书吃了三粒。他的心里有一团捋不清的思绪。他说他愿意给佐助一切，这是真的，如果佐助想要孩子，鸣人不会说不。但他不想佐助在那样一个被情感主导的时候做出决断——尤其是这种会影响他一生的选择上。佐助才21岁，鸣人不觉得他真的意识到了结婚的意义，他是再给佐助也是给自己随时可以中断退出的机会。

天气渐渐由秋入冬，鸣人觉得自己的抵抗力好像没有以前好了，换季的时候患上了感冒，有好几天都四肢无力，头昏脑胀。同事让他要不回家休息两天，鸣人拒绝了，他想，他还从来没有因为感冒请过假。当然，他也拒绝了和佐助的肢体接触，他不想传染给佐助。

感冒第四天的时候，他刚刚结束了一节体育课，回到温暖的办公室想喝杯水，就在他拿起杯子想站起来的时候突然一阵头晕目眩，然后他就失去了意识。

鸣人醒过来后发现自己躺在救护车上，他模模糊糊听到旁边的医生说要打给亲属，他跟医生说，请打给我弟弟就好。鸣人觉得自己只是因为感冒外加过度劳累，但如果真有什么事他还不想让水门和玖辛奈知道。

鸣人在医院做完了一系列琐碎的检查，他被扶到大厅休息区等待结果。鸣人脑子里想了一堆乱七八糟的不好的事，如果真是什么不治之症，他该怎么对玖辛奈讲。就当他胡思乱想时，他看到佐助走进大厅环顾四周好像在找他，他甚至连制服都没有换下，走进去的时候有好多人在看他。

鸣人隔着人群向他招手，佐助看到他之后走到他身边。他看着佐助平时冷酷的表情好像终于有了一丝裂缝，透露着一些慌乱。鸣人想，这让他怎么舍得，他好不容易认识了真实的佐助。他在心里祈求，他有这么多放不下的人和事，审判可不可以再迟些。

鸣人心里做好面对厄运的准备，但他拿到病历单的时候还是愣住了——上面显示他一切正常只是怀孕了。而且是怀孕四周。其实他看到佐助也愣了一下，但他绝对比佐助更震惊。

“我明明吃了避孕药，为什么还会怀孕。”鸣人迷惑地看着病历单。

“你吃了避孕药？”佐助皱了皱眉，鸣人这才想起来他没有告诉佐助这件事。

“是啊，第二天我就吃了家里的避孕药。”鸣人怎么都想不通，他明明是按照说明书上做的。

“……”佐助沉默了一下，然后他说，“你看过保质期了吗？”

这下换作鸣人沉默了。他确实没有看。

两个人并肩坐在医院外面的座椅上，鸣人脚下踩着飘落的枯黄树叶，他没有想过这一天真的会来。

“四周其实还早，”鸣人尽量让自己的声音听起来平静，“如果你没有想好，随时都可以……”

“瞎说什么”，佐助突然打断他，他站起来，抓起鸣人的手，“我带你去个地方。”

佐助开车载着鸣人，鸣人不知道他们要去哪。车子逐渐驶离了市中心，高楼和人群也渐渐稀少。鸣人远远地看见了一座矮山，他知道这片高地上有一座神社，但他不知道佐助带他来这里做什么。

佐助把车子停在下面。鸣人的手被佐助紧紧攥住，他们拾级而上，沿着陡坡登上高地。山上生长着许多树木，因为冬季的原因，树叶已经衰败落地，踩在脚下发出清脆的一声。鸣人想，如果是夏天，这里一定是郁郁苍苍的样子。

他们到达山顶后，鸣人以为佐助要去拜访神社，但没想到他绕到神社的后面，那是一块平坦的空地。空地周围环绕着几棵已经开花的山茶树，地上还有几片落下的树叶和花瓣。空地中间林立着三座墓碑。鸣人那一瞬间明白了这一切。

两座等高的墓碑上刻着佐助亡父亡母的名字、殁年、年龄，墓碑的侧面凿着一行小字——“宇智波佐助立”。另一座稍矮的墓碑上刻着他亡兄的名字。墓碑上面落满了山茶花瓣，佐助松开鸣人的手，轻轻将它们拂去。碑前还有几株供花和佛香。

他看到佐助低着头沉默地望着三座墓碑，鸣人觉得自己的心好像被揪了起来，他仿佛能感觉到佐助此时有多痛。他不忍心再看，把目光移开。

此刻，夕阳赤色的光照射在山头，他从站立的地方望过去可以看到他一直生活的城市的景象。他看到矗立在夕阳中的一座座熟悉的高楼大厦，他想到佐助曾经很多次的向这个方向眺望，他以为佐助只是在看向远方，但他不知道他是在穿透这座城市看向那遥远的亡灵。

鸣人不记得他是什么时候可以想象出不幸是什么样子的。他是从琐碎的东西中拼凑出的这一切，他看到过佐助从书中掉落的合照，穿着警服的宇智波富岳坐在合照中心，身边是温柔的妻子和两个漂亮的孩子。他看到过水门书房的桌子上放着还未来得及收起的旧报纸，上面的字迹已经模糊，只能隐隐约约辩识到“警视长、家族、报复、落网”等字迹。

鸣人想，原来那双漂亮的黑色眼睛里真的能装下好多黑暗。可他从来没主动问过佐助这些，他能做的是在每次小小的佐助甩开他的手后重新再拉起来；是把他所有能想象到的快乐都分享给佐助；是把他知道的一切都告诉他。他在等佐助那双眼睛可以接受别的颜色的那一天。

鸣人在心里数，6岁、7岁、8岁……21岁，他们在一起整整十五年。有时鸣人会在心里偷偷感谢神明，感谢他让佐助成长为了一个强大、正直、漂亮的Alpha，感谢他让佐助不曾丧失爱的能力，还能体会爱的快乐。

鸣人曾纠结于自己除了兄长还能担任佐助生命里的什么角色，但他现在已经释怀了，因为他会给佐助他需要的一切，而他对此心甘情愿。他们为彼此在这个世界上又创造了一片天地，在这片天地里他们互相参演着对方生命里的最重要角色。

他看到佐助抚摸了下墓碑顶部后向他走了过来，此刻，身后的夕阳坠入城市的边际。

佐助再次拉起鸣人的手，说，“走吧。”

“去哪？”

“去找玖辛奈和水门。”

“你想好了？”

鸣人感觉他的手被佐助攥得更紧了，“16岁的时候就想好了。”他听到佐助说。

END


End file.
